Endless Love
by Rieciella Phantomhive
Summary: Cinta yang tak pernah berhenti tumbuh pada hati ini. bagai akar yang kuat, cinta terus tumbuh di hatiku. tak peduli aku yang selalu disakiti. tak peduli sekalipun memendamnya terlalu lama. /"Sasuke-kun, bagimu aku apa?" batinku yang terus bertanya-tanya/ /"Dia manis Sakura" / /"Aku tertarik pada Sasuke, Sakura-chan" / sampai kapan terus begini?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

an SasuSaku fanfiction written by Rieciella Phantomhive

 **ENDLESS LOVE**

 **Warning :** Alur maju mundur, misstypo(s), OOC dll

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Sakura POV**

Sudah hampir 9 tahun ku mengenalnya. Seseorang yang aku akui sebagai cinta pertamaku. Yang mungkin sampai sekarang masih aku cintai. Kalian boleh tertawa, tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Sampai sekarang pun aku rela bertingkah konyol agar setidaknya dia menyadariku. Tapi saat waktu junior high school, kami begitu dekat. Sangat dekat. Bisa dibilang kami bersahabat. Dan bagiku sampai sekarang pun kami bersahabat. Kalau baginya ya beda lagi. Jangankan sahabat, teman pun sepertinya bukan. Entah apa salahku, yang jelas dia jadi lebih dingin. Ya dari awal dia memang dingin. Tapi tidak padaku, pada yang lain. Mungkin dimatanya sekarang aku seperti yang lainnya.

Semua berawal dari kesukaan kami berdua. Kami sangat menyukai anime. Dan kami menyukai anime yang sama tapi memiliki karakter favorit yang berbeda. Dan semua kisah cintaku berawal dari sana.

 **Flashback**

Cih kelas unggulan. Apanya kelas unggulan. Aku muak disini. Tidak ada yang menarik dan menyebalkan semua. Kelas 2-1 yang katanya kelas unggulan, kumpulan anak-anak peringkat 1 sampai 3 dari setiap kelas dikelas 1 dulu. Setidaknya aku sedikit beruntung ada Ino Yamanaka yang menjadi temanku di kelas 1 dulu. Tapi sudah ku bilang aku sedikit beruntung. Kenapa kalian tanya? Karena si Ino babi itu sedang sibuk dengan ekskul nya cheerleader.

Dan disini aku sekarang, terasingkan dikelas sendiri. Kenapa aku tidak mau berbaur? Aku tidak suka berbaur dengan wanita. Karena aku tidak tau topik apa yang mereka bicarakan. Masalah shopping, dandan, laki-laki yang disukai dan lain-lain. Sangat tidak cocok denganku. Berbaur dengan laki-laki? Oh ayolah, aku ini tipe observer. Dan dari sedikit yang ku amati. Laki-laki disini hampir setengahnya adalah laki-laki yang aneh dan mesum.

"haaaah~" entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas.

Oke sebaiknya aku berhenti melakukan hal itu. Karena kata kaa-san setiap kau menghela napas maka satu kebahagiaanmu berkurang.

Ku buka tasku dan ku ambil mp3 ku. Sambil memejamkan mata aku mulai menghayati setiap lagu yang ada di mp3 ku. Lagu apa katamu? Well aku penggemar anime maka semua lagu di mp3 ini pastilah lagu jepang. Katakanlah aku freak, terserah.

"Aaah kau suka Gundam?" tanya seseorang yang mengagetkan ku.

Ku buka mataku dan kulihat dia memperhatikan judul lagu di mp3 ku.

"Maa~" jawabku sambil menganggukan kepala.

"Benarkah? Aku baru tau ada perempuan yang suka anime bergenre mecha? Biasanya bertema pink-pink gitu kaya rambutmu" ujanya sambil menyeringai.

Ctakk! Mungkin kalau ini manga, sudah muncul tanda siku-siku di dahiku.

"Apa masalahmu? Suka-suka aku dong! Dan walaupun rambutku pink bukan berarti aku suka anime yang bertema pink gitu!" ucapku sambil merengut.

"Hahaha. Oke-oke jangan marah-marah pinkie" dan dia malah tertawa. Menyebalkan.

"Pinkie pinkie memangnya aku teletubies?! Aku punya nama tau. Namaku Sakura Haruno! Dasar rambut pantat ayam!" ujarku emosi.

Oke aku memang agak sensitif kalau ada yang membahas masalah rambutku.

"Itu tinky winky" sepertinya dia sweatdrop. Hahaha rasakan.

"Dan… apa itu pantat ayam?! Aku juga punya nama. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha" ujarnya.

 **Flashback END**

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa sendiri. Mengingat masa lalu yang sungguh lucu. Semenjak kejadian itu. Kami selalu berdebat mengenai apapun. Bahkan hal sekecil apapun. Dan saat itu aku sadar. Bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Pada seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Walau aku tau perasaanku saat itu. Aku tetap berpura-pura bersikap seperti biasanya. Karena aku tak mau jika dia tau maka dia akan menjauhiku.

Sampai suatu hari. Saat temanku Hinata Hyuuga. Teman yang ku dapatkan dikelas menyebalkan ini karena dia berbeda dengan perempuan lain yang hanya suka bergosip tidak jelas. Mengatakan bahwa dia tertarik dengan Sasuke Uchiha, sahabatku. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena memang tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui perasaanku ini, bahkan Ino sekalipun.

Dan saat Hinata meminta bantuanku agar Sasuke mau mengenalnya lebih dekat, aku bisa apa? Hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakannya.

Aku memulai rencanaku. Sedikit-sedikit saat berbicara dengan Sasuke, aku mulai berbicara mengenai Hinata. Dan dia tak menanggapinya sedikitpun. Kalian boleh bilang aku jahat, tapi aku malah senang dengan sikap Sasuke waktu itu.

Aku melaporkannya pada Hinata tanpa ada yang kututupi. Sedih juga saat melihat wajah Hinata yang redup. Tapi maaf Hinata, aku juga menyukainya. Tidak, aku sangat mencintainya.

Katakanlah aku pengecut yang hanya bisa memandangnya penuh cinta dari balik punggungnya. Saat Sasuke mulai dekat dengan Shion pun. Aku hanya bisa memendam rasa sakit ini dan tertawa dipermukaan. Walau tak bisa aku pungkiri aku sangat senang saat Sasuke bilang dia hanya tertarik dengan Shion karena mereka satu kelompok saat pelajaran bahasa inggris. Tidak ada rasa special seperti suka atau cinta.

Terus dan terus ku pendam perasaan ini hingga akhirnya kami naik ke kelas 3. Kami pisah kelas. Tapi hubungan kami masih cukup dekat. Malah sangat dekat sampai-sampai di sekolah muncul rumor kalau kami pacaran. Aku sedikit terganggu dengan rumor itu. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke merasa risih dan menjauhiku. Pertanyaan itu muncul dibenakku. Tapi saat ku lihat Sasuke tidak terganggu sedikitpun dan dia bilang tak masalah, entah kenapa muncul harapan bahwa Sasuke juga mencintaiku.

Tapi sepertinya hanya harapan yang kubuat sendiri. Buktinya sampai kami lulus pun hubungan kami hanya tetap begini, sepasang sahabat. Aku tak mau egois dan membiarkan semuanya mengalir saja. Yang penting aku dapat berada disampingnya sampai hari kelulusan tiba.

 **Flashback**

"ne ne Sasuke-kun~ kau melanjutkan kemana? Pasti Konoha Senior High School kan?" aku bertanya pada Sasuke-kun.

Tapi tanpa bertanya aku pun tau. Pasti di sekolah itu. Karena sekolah itu satu-satunya Senior High School negeri yang memiliki masa depan bagus. Kami bisa bersama sampai 3 tahun lagi.

"…." Entah kenapa Sasuke hanya diam.

"Sasuke-kun?" aku khawatir. Jangan-jangan…..

"Tidak Sakura. Aku melanjutkan di Suna Senior High School. Karena disana untuk masalah manajemen bisnis sudah sangat diakui" jawab Sasuke-kun.

"a-a jadi kita berpisah?" tanyaku. Sungguh sangat susah rasanya menahan tangis seperti ini.

Sasuke menepuk kepala ku dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau ini seperti hidup dijaman purba saja. Kita kan bisa sms atau telepon. Aku janji akan membalas setiap sms darimu" ucapnya meyakinkanku.

"Hehe ne ne Sasuke rambut pantat ayam" ujarku sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

"Ck! Dasar kau ini" balasnya sambil menyentil dahiku.

"YA! Sakit tauuu!" teriakku padanya yang berlalu begitu saja.

Seperti janjinya hampir setiap hari kami sms dan telepon. Ya hampir setiap malam kami saling berbagi kabar. Sampai sms darinya yang membuatku mendadak merasakan perih dihati. Pesan bahwa dia sedang menyukai seseorang dari kelasnya. Seseorang yang menurutnya sangat manis, pintar dan feminism. Dan aku sangat bersyukur bahwa kami tidak sedang bertatap muka. Karena saat ini aku sedang menangis. Menangis seorang diri. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat aku yang selalu bersamamu?

Sejak Sasuke bilang dia tertarik dengan gadis itu. Dia mulai jarang mengirim pesan padaku. Bahkan pesanku pun tak pernah dibalas. Lihat kan? Kau sungguh mudah melupakan janjimu padaku Sasuke. Apa aku memang tidak begitu berarti?

Aku mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin Sasuke sibuk dengan sekolahnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga Sasuke termasuk siswa yang aktif berorganisasi dan pintar. Walau sifatnya dingin tapi dia memang aktif sekali berorganisasi, entah bagaimana aku tak tau.

Satu bulan sudah tak ada pesan darinya. Yang mengejutkan dia sering aktif di media social. Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa tak mau membalas pesanku? Kenapa tak menghubungiku?

Aku ingin sekali membunuh perasaan ini. Aku yakin Sasuke memiliki kekasih makanya dia tidak menghubungi atau mengabariku lagi. Tak mau kekasihnya cemas dan cemburu mungkin. Tapi semakin kau menghilang, semakin aku merindukanmu Sasuke. Apa kau tak khawatir padaku? Apa kau tak mencemaskanku? Haha menyedihkan sekali kau Sakura. Memaki diri sendiri yang hanya ku lakukan sekarang ini.

Kehadirannya pada hidupku ini sungguh penting. Entah kenapa cintaku tak pernah dapat hilang. Sekalipun aku tau hanya aku yang terluka disini. Sekalipun aku tau cintamu bukan untukku.

Perlahan-lahan aku mulai mencoba membiasakan hidup tanpa bayangmu. Mencari kesibukan dengan mengikuti beberapa ekskul. Mulai berteman dengan beberapa otaku juga haha. Kupaksakan hatiku untuk melupakannya walau ku akui tidak mungkin. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku terlalu terpaku padanya? Kenapa hatiku seolah-olah hanya untuknya?

Semua kujalani dengan normal. Ya mungkin bagi perempuan lain hidupku tidak normal. Kalian tanya kenapa? Karena teman-teman ku mulai banyak yang memiliki kekasih dan kehidupan cinta yang menyenangkan saat Senior High School. Dan aku disini masih dengan hati yang terikat kepada satu orang. Lelaki yang membuat hidupku berwarna tapi juga hitam.

Bukannya tidak ada lelaki yang meminta aku menjadi pacarnya. Ada beberapa bahkan menurut teman perempuanku aku cukup menarik untuk laki-laki. Aku ini terlalu buta akan bayang seseorang dimasa lalu tanpa menyadari disekelilingku banyak lelaki yang ingin menjadikanku kekasihnya. Contohnya saja Rei Gaara, ketua kelas dikelasku dan Akasuna Sasori, senpaiku di ekskul.

Banyak temanku yang mengataiku bodoh karena menolak permintaan mereka untuk menjadi kekasih mereka. Aku hanya tidak mau membohongi dan melukai mereka bahwa kenyataannya hatiku sudah terikat untuk orang lain.

Sampai akhir kelulusan di Senior High School, Sasuke tak mengabariku. Tadinya aku pikir dia melupakanku. Sampai pesan itu datang. Sebuah pesan singkat yang menyuruhku bertemu dengannya besok. Dan dia akan menjemputku dirumah. Senang, bahagia dan banyak lagi emosi yang tak tergambarkan. Akhirnya Sasuke, akhirnya kau menghubungiku.

Hari itu tiba dan aku bertemu dengannya. Cinta pertamaku sekaligus sahabatku. 3 tahun tak bertemu dengannya cukup membuatku bingung saat pertama kali melihatnya lagi. Sejak kapan Sasuke setinggi itu? Sejak kapan Sasuke bisa sekeren ini?

Banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap dipikiranku. Tanpa sadar aku memasang wajah sendu. Sasuke, 3 tahun kita tak bertemu. Hampir 3 tahun kau tak mengabariku. Kenapa rasa cinta ini masih sebesar dulu?

"Sakura?" Sasuke memanggilku.

"ne Sasuke-kun lama tak bertemu" kupaksakan senyum didepanmu.

Dan kecanggungan pun terasa disekitar kami. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Padahal banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan padamu Sasuke-kun. Banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana nilai sekolahmu? Apakah kau selalu menjadi juara umum lagi? Bagaimana kegiatan ekskul mu? Bagaimana kehidupan sekolahmu? Dan bagaimana dengan kisah cintamu? Dan aku hanya bisa tertawa miris dalam hati. Sepertinya kisah cinta Sasuke tak seburuk kisah cintaku haha.

"Ehm ayo kita berangkat sekarang… acaranya mungkin sudah dimulai" ujar Sasuke.

"N-ne Sasuke-kun. Kira-kira universitas apa saja ya yang ada dipameran nanti?" ucapku untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan ini.

"Lihat saja nanti. Dan pegangan yang erat Sakura!" ucap Sasuke saat aku menaiki motor yang ia kendarai.

"e-eh begini saja cukup kan?" kataku sambil memegang jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Ck! Itu bukan pegangan Sakura nanti kau jatuh!" jawab Sasuke galak sambil melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya.

Oh kami-sama. Sasuke tak tau kah kau efek dari perbuatanmu? Jantungku berpacu berkali-kali lipat. Ku mohon jangan sampai Sasuke mendengar suara jantungku.

Saat kami tiba di pameran itu Sasuke langsung menggenggam tanganku. Oh tuhan rasanya aku ingin mati sekarang juga. Tapi aku tak mau berharap lebih. Takut akan mengalami rasa sakit itu lagi.

Sasuke yang perhatian, Sasuke yang baik dan Sasuke yang selalu tersenyum padaku. Sasuke yang dulu kembali padaku. Betapa hatiku sangat senang. Ingin sekali aku kembali berharap kalau Sasuke memang benar-benar mencintaiku.

Apalagi saat bertemu dengan teman-teman dari sekolahnya. Dia tetap tidak segan saat mengenalkanku pada mereka sambil memegang tanganku. Sungguh rasanya aku berpikir bahwa penantianku tidak sia-sia. Perhatiannya yang tetap ditujukan padaku walau saat bersama teman-temannya sungguh membuatku seperti melayang.

Tanpa ku sadari tujuannya melakukan itu dan mengajakku sangat membuatku terluka. Kenapa? Karena diantara teman-temannya ada perempuan itu. Perempuan yang disukainya. Walau dia tak mengucapkannya, aku tau. Bahwa kehadiranku dan perhatiannya hanya untuk membuat perempuan itu cemburu. Sasuke hanya ingin melihat apakah perempuan itu juga menyukainya.

Jahat kau Sasuke. Apa aku begitu lihai menyembunyikan perasaanku padamu sehingga kau tak menyadarinya sama sekali? Atau kau yang begitu buta akan perasaanku? Atau kau berpura-pura bodoh tak mengetahuinya? Dan pada malam harinya aku hanya bisa menangisi kebodohanku karena tetap mencintaimu.

 **Flashback END**

Dan pada hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku menemuinya. Sejak saat itu kami hanya berhubungan lewat media social. Aku sudah cukup lelah menantinya. Dia bertanya dan aku hanya menjawab seadanya. Walau ku akui cinta ini masih ada untuknya. Aku tak tau pasti kapan aku bisa melupakannya. Cinta ini cinta tanpa akhir.

Aku sekarang semester 7 fakultas kedokteran. Dan sekarang aku dibuat heran dengan perubahan drastis Sasuke. Sasuke menjadi lebih dingin. Bahkan sangat dingin padaku. Dari awal aku tak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini darinya. Tapi sekarang aku mungkin tak berarti bagi dirinya. Sahabat? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Bahkan dengan jelas dimenjawab bahwa aku temannya saat aku bertanya kenapa kau dingin padaku? Apa aku orang lain bagimu? Padahal dulu pasti kau selalu menjawab 'Kau sahabatku bodoh'

Haha ironis ya? Jangankan berharap dia menyukaiku. Bahkan dihidupnya arti diriku turun menjadi hanya teman bukan lagi sahabat. Sebenarnya apa salahku Sasuke? Kenapa kau seperti orang lain?

Berkali-kali kuyakinkan hatiku bahwa Sasuke berubah. Dia bukan Sasuke yang kau cintai dulu. Tapi tetap saja cinta ini tak mau berhenti dan seperti sebuah virus. Cinta ini tumbuh subur dihatiku. Tak pernah mau layu. Tak pernah mau menghilang. Benar-benar cinta tanpa akhir bukan?

A/N :

Haloo minna-san sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca fic yang telah saya buat ini. Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun kok. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak berupa review ya. Arigatou gozaimasu~ jaa na~


End file.
